Castle Of Glass
by castleheart
Summary: Being a Nephilim is hard on not only Nora but her daughter too. She had a few centuries of peace before the angels suddenly started showing up on earth again. Next thing she knows, her husband is dead and her and her daughter are on the run. Then, she meets Dean Winchester. And it's all downhill from there. [ Dean/OC ]


**1.**

**Castle of Glass**

"What makes a monster, a monster?"

by _castleheart_

* * *

><p><strong>PROVIDENCE, KANSAS<strong>

**PRESENT TIME**

It was one of those nights where Nora was at some shady bar for kicks. She wasn't sure why; but she had just been feeling down. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she murdered two angels, along with their vessels, and felt like absolute crap about it. She didn't enjoy killing angels, nor did she enjoy being on the run 24/7. But it was what she had to do. She was getting pretty damn tired of doing things 'she had to do'. Nonetheless, she was seated at a barstool, drink in hand and eyes cast down at the bar counter. She must've looked like how she felt, because the bartender kept refilling her drink and murmuring to her 'on me'. She gave him a halfhearted smile as he walked away. It was hard for something like her to get drunk; but she was going to try her damn best. She lifted her glass to her lips and downed it in one go, earning stares from the people around her but she didn't care.

She couldn't stop thinking about those angels she murdered. It wasn't exactly murder, since they came at her first, but she still couldn't stop thinking about it. One of those angels was possessing a child; a freaking child! Said child had to be only thirteen or twelve, and Nora had to put a blade through it's heart. She would've tried to do the dispelling angels sigil, but there wasn't any time in the heat of the fight. The other angel was wearing some teenage girl. Nora figured that targeted people who could be convinced easily to let them in. Jerks. In a way, the angels were her family, but she wasn't feeling the love. Hadn't felt any of it since B.C(before Christ).

It wasn't like she asked to be born.

After everything that happened back then, the angels disappeared for thousands of years. It had to be the most peaceful of times for her. She had settled down, found a man to get married to, and even had a kid. A daughter named Harper. Sure, she still had demons on her ass, but they were child's play for her. It wasn't peaceful, but it was a good life. One that she had wanted to last. But, of course, it didn't. Nothing lasts forever, not even God. Now, her husband was dead, and her and her little girl were constantly on the move from demons and angels alike. Harper was back at home, their house was covered with sigils that warded it from angels. She left a babysitter in charge, but there were devil's traps hidden all over the house, and the doors and the windows were salted. Just for precaution, Nora slipped an anti possession charm on the woman when she wasn't looking. Harper was safe for now. And if there were any angels in town then she would've heard so on the angel radio. So far, nothing. But they had to skip town, tonight.

Once the angels began to appear on earth, her angel radio turned back on. When they were gone, it was silence in there. Absolutely nothing. Then, it was like a thousand voices had gone off in her head, whispering enochian or screeching it. A thousand high pitched radio frequencies that suddenly slammed her all at once. She had a headache for days. She remembered the first words that were spoken:

_'Dean Winchester has been saved'_

Not soon after, her husband was killed by angels. They had captured him and tortured him, trying to get her location out of him, but he hadn't told him anything. He took the beatings, the slashes, the electric shocks, every form of torture the angels could come up with, but he hadn't cracked. He died trying to protect her. She had wished it had been her. But her daughter needed her, now more then ever now that Daniel was gone.

Her eyes lowered to her wedding ring. She bit her lip and played with it absentmindedly, Daniel's face flashing in her mind like it always did when she touched or looked at her ring. She knew that she probably shouldn't be wearing it since he's been dead for a few months now, but she didn't care. Her wedding ring was all she had left of him. She wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. Her fingers would rub over the surface of the diamond ring whenever she would think about him. Or to remind herself of him and his strength whenever she felt like giving up.

"Hey there sweetheart, what you drinkin'?"

Nora was pulled out her thoughts quite rudely when a man spoke to her. She turned her head to peer at him, he was 6'3", with a slight beer belly, a full on beard, and was very drunk, she assumed, since he couldn't even stand up straight. He swayed next to her, putting his hand on the bar counter and leaning over her. She could smell the alcohol and the cigarette's that he probably just finished smoking outside. She crinkled her nose in displeasure at his closeness, immediately scooting away from him in her stool to put some distance between them. The last thing she needed was this right now. Nora was well aware of the man's thoughts, and they were far from appropriate as they roamed over Nora.

"I'm married," she lied and lifted her wedding ring to show him, her brown eyes disinterestedly staring into her now empty shot glass. She frowned and gestured to the bartender for another. She shouldn't get drunk tonight, actually. She had a lot to do. So, when the bartender refilled it, she asked for a water as well.

"Not askin' fer a long time thing sweetheart, I don' see yer 'usband around."

"You're right, he's not here. But I am not interested."

"Why not, suga? You don' like me? That hurts my feelin's."

Okay, Nora was sick of this. She stood up in her seat, grabbing her drink, she began to walk away. But he grabbed her by her arm, and it caused her to spill her drink all over her front. She could've easily broken his arm or at least yank herself out his grip, but she honestly didn't want any trouble. Nor did she want to seriously hurt the guy, despite how much of an asshole he was being.

"Stop being such a—"

"Alright, that's enough."

A new voice drew both Nora's and the other guy's attention. They turned their heads to see a rather handsome male approaching them.

Nora took this opportunity to pull her arm out the man's grasp and take a cautious step back as the newcomer joined the confrontation. He stepped in front of her and faced the taller man with an arrogant smile and a relaxed posture. How noble. Nora wasn't some damsel in distress, but she had to act like it so she didn't draw attention to herself.

"You her husband?"

The man arched a brow and shook his head, "No, I'm just a guy who couldn't help but overhear your conversation. She's not interested, dude. Just back off, alright?"

"This aint none of yer business!"

"I just made it my business."

The man reached to punch him, but the shorter guy was better than Nora thought. He dodged the fist flying towards him and punched the guy in the gut. The intoxicated man went to knee him, but Mr. knight-in-shining-armor caught it with his hand and flipped him, sending the drunken man tumbling harshly to the ground. It took a few moments for the man to get back to his feet, but when he did, he stumbled away, cursing and muttering under his breath. Nora let out a sigh of relief as the stranger turned to face her, concern in his eyes.

"You alright, miss?"

"I'm fine, thank you for that."

"Let me buy you a drink."

Nora couldn't help the smile that appeared on her features, "If you overheard our conversation, then you must've heard me telling that man that I'm married."

He must've thought that she was serious because he stared at her in confusion for a brief moment before he noticed her smile. He returned it and gestured to the bar, "Yeah, well I'm not a drunken idiot. And I promise I won't hit on you, unless you want me to."

She began to walk back to the bar, "I think a drink would be just fine."

"So, is your husband okay with you being at bars like these, alone?"

Nora smiled a bit and looked down at her new drink, shaking her head slightly as she raised the glass to her lips and took a long drink, "Confession time, I'm not married anymore," she admitted as she set the glass back down, her fingers tracing circles over the surface of the glass, "My husband has been dead for a few months now."

The man raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at her, his eyes softening a bit, "Oh," he mutters and takes a long drink of his whiskey, " 'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah."

"Um… How did he die?"

"He was murdered."

He seemed shocked to hear that, "By who?"

_Angels. _

"Dunno."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a pause of silence.

"Um, I don't mean to offend," he started carefully, not looking her in the eyes, "But if your husband is dead, then why are you still wearing your ring?"

Nora bit her lower lip and looked back down at her lap. She wasn't sure how to answer that, nor did she really want to, considering that this guy was still technically a stranger, so she didn't. Instead, she changed the subject oh so smoothly, "So, what about you? You got a girlfriend, wife, husband, maybe? I'm not judging."

He laughed at her lame attempt of a joke and shrugged his shoulders, "Nah."

She arched a brow, "Really? A guy with your looks doesn't have a girlfriend? That's hard for me to believe."

"You callin' me handsome?"

"Maybe."

They both smiled at each other, a small blush appearing on Nora's cheeks without her permission.

"What can I say? I don't do commitment well."

"Now THAT I can believe."

"Hey!"

"Didn't you know? Most handsome guys are players."

"I never got your name, by the way. I'm Dean."

Nora's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. And for a moment, she thought of the first words spoken on the angel radio in years.

_'Dean Winchester has been saved'._

She mentally shook herself. There were plenty of guys out there named Dean. That didn't mean that he was the Dean Winchester that the angels and demons were murmuring about and obsessing over. Besides, what were the chances she'd run into THE Dan Winchester at some random, seedy bar? She smiled and replied, "Nora. Nora Saunders. Nice to meet you, Dean."

Nora wasn't actually her real name. She changed it a long time ago since her original name sounded like it came from B.C; and she was tired of getting funny stares from people when she introduced herself. So, she changed it. To be honest, she didn't even remember what her original name was.

"Right back at ya, Nora."

She smiled. She was about to add something more before she noticed the clock hanging above the bar, "Crap, is it that late already?!" it was twelve o'clock already, Harper must be really worried or scared on her own by now, "I need to get back. Sorry to cut this short, Dean. But my daughter needs me."

"That's fine," he did sound a bit disappointed as she scrambled out the barstool and covered her tab, "Let me walk you to your—wait, you have a daughter?"

Nora smiled, "Yeah, she's twelve. I left her with a babysitter, but it's really late, so I should get back."

"Let me walk you to your car."

"I walked."

"Then let me drive you."

"A—are you sure?"

"Yeah, and I'm not letting you walk home, in the dark, alone. Not after I just saved your ass."

Nora stared at him for a moment, "Yeah, well, thank _Christo_ for that."

He didn't flinch, nor did his eyes turn black, but he did look at her funny, probably because of her choice of words, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. If you're giving me a ride, then c'mon, hurry up."

He wasn't possessed, that was for sure. Nora grabbed her small purse and lead the way out the bar, Dean following close behind her.

Once they got to the parking lot however, the people milling about all stopped their conversations and turned to them. Dean put a hand on her arm to stop her, but she had already paused in her tracks. The people surrounded them, and Dean and Nora stared in confusion before all their eyes turned black. The demons were wearing meat suits of a few bikers, a girl who looked barely legal, and a middle aged woman. They surrounded them in a circle, some smirking, others looking deadly serious.

"Dean Winchester," the youngest girl, of course, says as she steps forward and out of the circle, "We've been looking for you."

'_This man… He really is Dean Winchester?!_'

"Well, ya found me," Dean replied, trying to look unfazed and unafraid, despite how surprised his eyes revealed him to be.

"You are very hard to find," the demon coos, her eyes glancing to Nora, "Kill his cute little girlfriend."

"Wait, okay, _wait_," Dean hissed, and the girl held up a hand so the demons would pause in their steps, looking bemused, "You found me, alright? This girl has nothing to do with this. Just, let her go, alright?"

"Oh, she has everything to do with this, now that she's with you," the demon girl smirked widely, before something flashed in her eyes as they centered solely on Nora now, "Wait a minute. You look familiar. What was your name?"

"None of your damn business, that's what."

Dean looked back at the girl, impressed by how bold her words were. But he couldn't help but be confused too, since, what would these demons want with some random girl? The demon girl laughed and licked her lips.

"Nora, right? We heard some rumors that you were hiding out in this town," the girl continued on, placing a hand on her hip and making her way closer to the two, causing them to step back warily, "Well, well, who would've known that little ol' me would stumble upon both Dean Winchester and Nora Saunders? I knew taking this job was going to be good for me; now look at who landed in my lap. Alistair is going to be very happy with me."

"Are you going to talk us to death or get to it already? Because I really can't stand the monologue-ing."

"What is she even talking about?" Dean turned to face the girl, his green eyes were wide, confused, and even suspicious.

"Little miss sunshine here didn't tell you?" the demon giggled, "Well, isn't this AWK-ward. Sweet, innocent little Nora here is a nephilim. An angel mutt. An abomin-"

"Shut up, bitch," the 'a' word always managed to set her off. She was so damn tired of being called that, especially by demons, who were even worse abominations then herself. An angel blade fell out her sleeve and she caught it. At the sight of the blade, the demon bitch and the other demon's collective smirks disappeared almost instantly. She guessed they wouldn't expect an abomination like herself to have one.

"Where did you get that?"

"I've killed a handful of angels in my time, honey. I've picked up a few things," she twirled the blade in her hand, moving forward so that she was no standing in front of Dean, ignoring the appalled look he was giving her as she passed, "Uh, literally in this case."

The demon stared at the blade for a long moment before a smirk appeared on her lips and her eyes met Nora's, again. Nora didn't like that smirk, and she could feel a pit forming in her stomach as the demon eyed her like she was the last pair of boots, on sale.

"What the hell are you laughing about, skank?"

"Do you honestly think it was a coincidence that we found you here tonight?"

Nora blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I can't even imagine what my demons are going to do to that sweet daughter of yours..."

"You black eyed whore!"

Nora was in motion before any of them could blink. She drove her blade into the demon's still beating heart. The demon cried out in agony, and Nora watched her body flicker red and orange before she removed her blade from her chest and let the demon drop to the ground, dead. Nora hadn't even noticed that Dean had attacked too, he landed a few good punches on the demon that was wearing the middle aged woman, and drove an odd looking blade into the gut of a biker demon that had grabbed him from behind. Nora swung her blade at the nearest demon, missing at first, but giving the demon a good kick in the gut, sending him tumbling backwards. She grabbed the middle aged demon from behind and drove her blade into her gut. The biker grabbed the wrist that was wielding her blade and snapped it with a flick of his wrist. She cried out in pain, the blade dropping to the ground and it was kicked away from her, but she stomped on his foot and twisted out his grasp. Just in time for Dean to stab the demon in the stomach.

There was one demon left. But as Nora and Dean approached him, his head threw back and black smoke erupted from his mouth. A bone chilling yell fell out his lips as the demon fled his meat suit, leaving Nora and Dean to watch as the smoke flew to the night sky and then out of sight, leaving the biker unconscious, but breathing, on the cold graphite.

Dean turned to Nora as they both caught their breaths, "What the hell was that about?"

"I can explain later, but you have to take me home, now! My baby's in danger!"

Dean seemed to understand that, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this story pleases everyone! I really adore OC's, so I hope I made her well rounded and stuff. Please leave a review if you can.<strong>


End file.
